


i wanna see the sun rise (on your sins)

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ryan couldn’t tell you the moment he invited hell’s finest to pop in for a chat. Half-drunk and cursing Brett’s loud snores.(Shane could.)





	i wanna see the sun rise (on your sins)

**Author's Note:**

> can you Believe i'm finally using zayn's dusk till dawn for a title and it isn't even in a fandom with canonical vamps, wtf @ me  
> everyone needs at least one demon shane fic right? & holy shit this is my twelfth bfu thing whuuuut
> 
> this got a lil experimental, idk bro

Ryan doesn’t remember the first time he invited the supernatural into his life. He’s lost count of the times he’s insulted ghosts, a last ditch attempt to provoke them before leaving- half relieved and half disappointed that once again he came up empty. 

Ryan couldn’t tell you the moment he invited hell’s finest to pop in for a chat. Half-drunk and cursing Brett’s loud snores. 

(Shane could. 

He’s always been one for an unusual summons. And fine has such a wide variety of meaning.)

.

Shane misses the old days. Not like those other lazy fucker demon types, gobbling up whatever sad sack wants to trade their soul for money or fame. Complaining about having to convince people rather than getting villages to surrender sacrifices. 

Shane misses the stories, the mystique- he misses being known. Having some so devoted they dare not speak his name, so devoted they’ll do anything for him. It isn’t the power- though he can’t deny the appeal there- but the idolatry. 

(Ryan’s grandmothers only met a handful of times, but both filled his ears with similar tales over the years. Stories of the kappa and Zipacna and the jikininki and more that he’s long forgotten their names, but never the horrors they wrought.)

.

The thing about demons, is you aren’t supposed to give them any attention. There’s no fun in torturing the unaware, and Ryan is anything but. 

Inviting a demon into your heart, is much like inviting love: all it takes is a single opening. 

(Ryan has studied enough about demons that there is a red carpet to his soul, and Shane’s never been one to refuse a pretty offering.)

.

It only takes a week for Ryan to jokingly offer a sacrifice, another late morning when Brett still hasn’t shown up for their project. Shane takes the soul, leaving an empty husk behind, and just like that Ryan has a shiny new cohost.

People forget how very close demons and faeries are; how good they are at finding the words they need to hear. 

(It’s sad Brett’s depression came back so strong, Ryan doesn’t know how he missed any warning signs. It’s so much worse than last time, and when Brett decides to move out to the countryside, Ryan feels a sick guilty relief.) 

.

They work so well together, Ryan doesn’t have to worry about his baby getting canceled. The shoestring budget inflates with their views, new tech and cameras coming in. It begins to really be a show, enough that strangers greet him sometimes- more when him and Shane are together.

The new favorite theory about Shane is that he’s a demon, and Ryan laughs the first time he reads it, showing him the comment threads. Shane grins, promises he won’t sacrifice him under a full moon. 

(That leads to Ryan explaining the difference between demons and cult members for most of their lunch break, Shane riling him up with ridiculous questions.)

.

Shane doesn’t usually stay in one place for so long, especially recently humans have been getting better at detecting patterns. But being able to toy with Ryan on a regular basis is well worth driving far for a weekly soul.

It’s even easier once he has his own bridge- full of foolish people that sarcastically offer themselves up to him. And he isn’t nearly as picky an eater as Gerard. 

(Nor as poorly theatrical, what kind of show name is _Goatman_? Just undignified.) 

.

Maybe Ryan has been reading the comments too much. He’s always been weak for conspiracy theories, and this one doesn’t even have a shred of evidence. 

But the more he thinks about Shane being a demon, the more things make sense. If demons are real, they wouldn’t want evidence of the supernatural out there- a skeptical public is a defenseless one. 

(And then he’ll see Shane laughing at some stupid cat video and okay, maybe aliens are way more likely.)

.

Shane’s mouth doesn’t taste like ash or fire or power or anything nearly as dramatic. It mirrors his own- almost too buttery popcorn and bitter beer- and Ryan finally gets his mind to quiet over silly theories. 

Shane’s kissing him and Ryan holds him tight, gets lost in it. He didn’t know how much he wanted, needed, Shane like this- can’t imagine not having him now. 

(Shane’s kissing Ryan and _oh_ , the most beautiful parts of a soul are always the best hidden. Tucked away like an embarrassing memory, coming up all too clear once thought of.)

.

There’s a power in names: in knowing them, in using them. 

Ryan probably wouldn’t be moaning his name so loudly if he thought about that. 

(But maybe he _would_.)


End file.
